The Law of Laws
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Taking a teenager home following an interview should be a routine task, but what should be and what is can sometimes be very different things. This is an AU story written for the At Your Service Challenge on the NFA.
1. Chapter 1

3

The title, inspiration for the story and all the chapter titles are taken from the poems of Robert Service.

**Prelude**

"I really don't care what you think, buckle up or we're not going anywhere."

"Geez, you're such a Grinch, lighten up man!" Caleb snapped his seat belt shut and turned the volume up on his ipod. He hated this, couldn't figure out why they didn't just let him catch the bus home, he'd given them what they wanted, wasn't that enough?

His day had started so well, getting an A on his science paper, Megan Brough agreeing to go to the movies on Saturday, it was all good, then some Feds had come into class and the day had gone right to hell. They took him out of school, drove all the way to the NCIS headquarters building, had his guidance councillor sit in with them, and asked him questions, lots of questions about his brother.

Caleb hadn't seen his older brother since the big party his parents had thrown when Jacob got back from Afghanistan. Hard to believe that had been three weeks ago, he wasn't close to his brother; Jacob was a career Marine and his family came a very distant second to the Corps. Now he was missing, and the Feds wanted to know everything Caleb knew; it wasn't much, he was able to tell them about a few places they hung out when Jacob was home, a girlfriend or two his mom and dad didn't know about. Aside from that he hadn't been able to help much. Jacob was nine years older than him, and they'd never really been close even before Jacob joined the Corps.

He settled back in the seat and let the city streets slip by, the sounds of Vampire Weekend filling his ears, he must have dozed a little because he was taken by surprise when the car came to a sudden halt. "We home already?"

"No, the car just died on me." Tim McGee sighed as he turned off the engine, he should have realised losing out to Tony in the coin-toss to see who had to drive Caleb home would just be the start of his bad luck. He was usually pretty good with youngsters, but Caleb was one of the most surly, uncommunicative young men he'd ever encountered. It had been like pulling hen's teeth trying to get even the smallest nuggets of information from him, fair enough Caleb didn't seem close to his brother but they'd expected a little more reaction when they told him Jacob was missing and that one of Jacob's closest friends, Marine Corporal Matt Stowe was dead, his body a mass of cuts and burns, he hadn't died easy and he'd been heard arguing with Jacob the day before he was killed.

Caleb had expressed surprise that his brother would argue with Matt. "They were close; I mean real tight, people even said they looked more like brothers than Jacob and me. Matt saved his life over there, can't see them having an argument about anything."

That answer was about as loquacious as Caleb got all day, aside from that it was hard work drawing anything from him. Tim glanced outside, there were dark clouds bubbling up in the previously clear blue sky, looked like they were in for a storm. Caleb started to tap his fingers on the dash; Tim counted to ten very slowly. "I'll try again in a few minutes, maybe it just overheated."

"Seriously? How old is this car, can't the government get you a decent ride?"

Tim leaned back with a sigh and prayed the car would start because he didn't know how much longer he could spend with Caleb without losing control. "I'll go check the engine." He wasn't expecting to be able to do anything; computers he understood, cars were a closed book to him, but if it meant he could have a few minutes away from Caleb's sneers he'd try pretty much anything. Tim popped the hood and opened the door.

"Hey, close the door man, it's cold out there."

Tim slammed the door and took yet another deep breath, then he shivered, it was cold and not the start of a summer storm cold; winter tooth chattering cold, he pulled his jacket close and looked up at the slate grey sky as heavy, icy drops of rain started to fall. "Oh, perfect!"

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


	2. Lost

5

**Lost**

The coin twisted through the air and Tony caught it deftly and smiled, tails again, Tim never stood a chance. He flipped the coin once more but this time caught fresh air.

"So that is how you did it, a double-tailed coin." Ziva slammed the coin down on the desk and glared at her teammate, she had watched the 'best of three' coin-toss earlier when Tim had called heads. His defeat meaning he was the one who had to drive the recalcitrant teen home.

"Come on Ziva, you're always telling me I'm no good with kids, it has to be better for Caleb to be with McGee. Heck, if I had to take him I'd most likely strangle the..."

"Tony, you heard from McGee?" Gibbs had been out for coffee, and as ever he returned unnoticed.

"I'll call him right now." Tony keyed in the number, he had called Tim already and when he got no reply he figured Tim was still sore, had seen the caller ID and decided to ignore Tony's call. "Straight to voice-mail Boss, Ziva how about you try, maybe he'll talk to you."

She hit Tim's number on speed dial. "I am getting the same message, perhaps he is driving and cannot answer."

"Maybe, I'll get Abby to see if she can trace his cell."

"He could have switched off his phone Boss, spending some quality time bonding with Caleb."

"He can make friends on his own time; right now he's on Uncle Sam's dime."

After contacting Abby Gibbs tried Tim's number again, and sighed when he got Tim's voice-mail message. "Something's wrong, he wouldn't be out of contact when he's transporting a witness."

"Could be they're out of cell range, you know, in one of those bad reception areas..." Tony's voice tailed off, he didn't believe that for one second. "Should I get the sedan Boss?"

"Can't hurt, Abby can send us McGee's location when we're on the road."

They had been driving for less than ten minutes when Abby called. "I can't get a trace on his phone must be switched off, I'm running the GPS from the car I'll have a location soon would have had it sooner but I had to wait for the car pool to tell me which sedan he's using."

"Abs! Take a breath."

"I'm worried Gibbs, what if something bad happened?"

"Don't borrow trouble, get me a location and we can find out exactly what's going on." He ended the call and they drove in silence until he felt Ziva's eyes in him. "You have something to say Agent David?"

"Abby is concerned for her friend Gibbs; do you not think you were a little...abrupt?"

"When she gets that way she sometimes loses focus, McGee doesn't need that right now."

"Then you do think he is in trouble."

"I can't think of many reasons McGee would turn off his phone, not when he's working."

Caleb's home was in Westminster, Maryland, Gibbs knew Tim would have headed for Route 97, so they followed suit; they had left the city behind and were heading north when Abby called again.

"I've got it Gibbs; they're in Carroll County, just north of the intersection with Liberty Road. Co-ordinates are on the way to Tony's cell."

"That's good work Abs." Gibbs hit the gas, Ziva and Tony were pinned back in their seats as Gibbs pushed the car toward top speed. He made short work of the distance and they were soon pulling up in sight of the agency sedan.

"Looks like car trouble Boss." The black sedan had been parked at the side of the road, hood propped open, hazard lights blinking in the bright sunlight.

"I see it Tony, but where are they?" The three of them got out of the car, ready to reach for their weapons if necessary; until they knew what was going on it was best to treat the situation with caution. A closer look at the car gleaned nothing, no sign of either occupant, no cell phone.

"Perhaps a Good Samaritan offered then a ride." Ziva didn't sound convinced, they all knew that if Tim had accepted a ride he would have called Gibbs to let him know about the change of plan. Gibbs shook his head; he was already examining the part-dried mud beside the road. "I don't see any tyre tracks, got some footprints here leading toward the trees." He followed the tracks, two sets of footprints, one slightly larger than the other, it had to be Tim and Caleb, what he couldn't figure was why the ground was wet, there hadn't been any rain in days.

"Boss, why would they come this way? If they needed help they'd have done better to follow the road."

"When we find him, we'll ask..." His voice tailed off and he stooped lower to get a better look."

"You got something Boss?"

"Nothing, the tracks are gone."

Tony and Ziva stood beside their team leader and stared at the ground. "But how? Gibb, this is not possible, they had to walk somewhere."

"Then show me Ziva, show me where they headed so we can follow."

She looked in every direction, even back to the road, but there was not a single footprint let alone two sets, the only other tracks were the ones the three of them had made as they started their search. "I cannot, I do not understand any of this; McGee, he would not walk away without a word, and all this..." She stared at the muddy ground. "Where do we go now Gibbs, what do we do?"

"We make a full search of the area, get more agents, request assistance from the local LEOs. I'll ask Vance to get a helicopter with heat-seeking equipment if I have to; we do not go back without them."

Tony looked toward the lowering sun, time was against them, but when Gibbs was in this mood he usually got what he wanted. Gibbs did get all the help he requested, but not even he could prevent the sun from setting, and when they lost the last remnants of daylight Gibbs admitted they could do no more, and reluctantly agreed to resume the search at first light.

Their return to headquarters was subdued, they'd given everything, physically and emotionally, yet they were no nearer solving the mystery of what had happened to Tim and Caleb. The agency sedan had been examined inch by inch, but aside from the surprising fact that the engine was working perfectly, it had nothing to tell them.

As if guided by some unspoken need, they'd all gathered in Abby's lab, perhaps hoping that she might still get something from the scant evidence they'd found in the car. It was almost midnight when Gibbs decided the time had come to send everyone home, first light was barely six hours away and they all needed sleep if they were to be anywhere approaching their best in the morning. Gibbs looked from one weary face to the other, despite the dust, dry grass and dead leaves that had attached themselves to their pants Tony and Ziva hadn't even taken the time to change their clothes, Abby was quiet, too quiet as she leaned against a bone-weary Ducky for support. He knew if he asked they'd stay all night, he also knew it would be the wrong thing to do. "We're done for the day, I want you all back here by 05.00, try to get some sleep if you can, we're no good to Tim if we can't think straight."

"Getting to the heart of the matter as always Gibbs, some things never change."

Five heads turned towards the door, to the sound of a voice they had never thought to hear again.


	3. Chapter 3

5

**The Land God Forgot**

Caleb was tired and thirsty, he needed a drink real bad. Any other time he'd have come right out and asked for what he wanted, and kept on asking until he got it; and what Caleb Asher wanted, he usually got. Not this time, something about the men who'd taken them told him he'd have been wasting precious breath. He almost lost his footing in the thick undergrowth and would have fallen to the ground if the man at his side hadn't steadied him.

"Hang on Caleb, can't be much further, then we'll be able to rest." Tim hoped his voice was reassuring because deep down inside he was worried about what was to come; when they finally reached their destination what did these strange silent men have in store for them?

He'd been asking himself that question almost every step of this long trek. The one time he asked aloud why they were being taken, he'd been sent reeling by a heavy blow. They had come out of nowhere, one minute he was under the hood checking the engine, the next the car was surrounded by at least twenty men, each of them armed with a Winchester rifle. With an instinct fostered by years of training Tim's hand had gone to his weapon, he was supposed to be transporting a witness, should have had his wits about him, not allowed them to be ambushed by..."Who are you? What do you want from us?" the blow came out of nowhere and Tim stumbled to his knees, he'd barely had time to register the taste of blood in his mouth and the fact that he was on the ground when rough hands pulled him to his feet.

One thing penetrated the fog of pain, Caleb. He tried to get back to the car, but he was held fast. Then he saw him, the boy was pale and silent, his eyes wide and scared, at least he was unharmed, Tim attempted a smile only to wince as he discovered the blow had split his lip. His arms were pulled behind his back and his wrists were bound tight, Caleb was getting the same treatment, when they were both in restraints one of the men pointed toward the trees and they all started walking.

In his head Tim thought of them as men, his rational self wouldn't let him entertain any other possibility, but in his gut...they were like no men he'd ever seen before except in one of Tony's favourite horror movies. They were grey, like the corpses he'd seen way too often on Ducky's autopsy tables, in fact some of those corpses looked more life-like than these creatures. Thing was, they were alive, or at least they were animated...the way they walked, they way they focussed forward, never looking right or left, almost like they were robots, doing a task for which they had been programmed made his flesh crawl. He had thought more than once of trying to make their escape, given that the grey men didn't seem to see them, maybe they could get a head start, get far enough away before they even realised their prisoners were gone. It was a plan, but it was a bad one, they may not see clearly, but they seemed to hear every tiny sound and they walked so close together they'd formed an almost impenetrable barrier, five men in front, five to the rear and ten either side marching on and on. Tim resigned himself to the fact that if he was going to get Caleb out of this, he was going to have to bide his time.

They had trudged through the half-light trying to avoid all the hidden pit-falls that could send them to their knees, and eventually Tim had managed to get close to Caleb. "How are you doing?" Tim's head was spinning with all the questions he wanted to ask, but right now the important thing was to get Caleb talking again.

"I don't...what's happening, why won't they talk?"

"Wish I knew, right now, let's do what they want, Special Agent Gibbs will be here soon, they'll have a trace on my cell, you'll be back home in no time."

With every step the prospect of getting home anytime soon looked less likely, the landscape they were walking through bore no resemblance to the topography he'd seen when he checked the map back at NCIS. There should have been a narrow band of trees bordering the road, opening out into open farmland, not this seemingly endless forest. With his hands bound behind his back Tim couldn't see his watch, but he guessed they'd been walking more than two hours. He tried to calculate how far they had come, normal walking pace, three miles an hour, at least six miles, there was no way they should still be in woodland, and where was Gibbs?

Given the time they'd been gone he would have expected someone to have tried to contact him, and to raise the alarm when he didn't answer. His phone was switched on, so Abby shouldn't have any trouble getting a trace; maybe when they stopped he could have Caleb get his phone out of his pocket and call Gibbs. Tim peered through the trees, it was definitely getting lighter, surely once they were in the open these men would let them rest, Caleb looked out on his feet."Over there Caleb, I think there's a break in the trees."

Caleb didn't have the energy to lift his head, he was tired, hungry, thirsty, his back ached, and most of all he was scared. The men who marched relentlessly onward...he shivered as he remembered the feel of their skin on his, they felt cold, ice cold and their eyes, pupils almost transparent yet they seemed to look right through him.

"Caleb it's okay to be scared."

"How...how can you stay so calm, have you seen their eyes?"

Tim was relieved Caleb couldn't see how nervous he was. "I know, they're...heck, I've no idea what they are, seems to me their job is to take us wherever we're going, maybe when we get there someone will talk to us. They can't stay silent forever."

"Agent McGee, the other agents...do you really think they'll come for us?"

"My boss was a Marine; you know how they are about leaving people behind."

"Oh yeah, Jacob always told me...Agent McGee, he wouldn't have hurt Corporal Stowe, there's just no way."

Tim smiled a little, at least Caleb was thinking about something other than their predicament, if only for a brief moment. "I'm sure you're right, Caleb, and for Pete's sake, call me Tim, I think we're way past formalities."

This time there was a brief smile from Caleb. "I guess being marched through a forest for hours by a bunch of...whatever, kind of makes us..."

"Partners, and we'll work together like partners to stay strong Caleb, whatever comes our way, if we can hold out until my team gets here, we'll be okay."

Caleb was still shaking, but he seemed to take some comfort from Tim's words. "I'll do my best, Tim...I...I know I can be a..." He gave a deep sigh. "My dad calls me a professional teenager, I...I want to see my dad again, to tell him..."

In the half-light Tim could see the brightness of tears in Caleb's eyes. "You'll see him again, I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Partners don't lie to each other."

Caleb sniffed and attempted a smile. "I'm glad you're with me, having a fully trained Federal Agent right next to me, makes me feel like we might get out of this."

"No might about it Caleb, we stick together and we'll do okay." Tim left the 'I hope' unspoken, Caleb needed his strength now, not his weakness.

They continued on, and as Tim had suspected the forest was coming to an end. At last, they'd be out in the open, surely that would make it easier to trace his phone. As they left the confines of the dense woodland Tim's brief moment of hope was dashed, wherever they were this wasn't Maryland...the land was desert dry, thick with grey dust, not a trace of vegetation. It was as if someone had drawn a line around the forest and said, no more green, from here on in everything is grey and brown...the stillness of the woodland gave way to a driving wind that blew the dust in angry whorls temporarily blinding them, and causing their already dry throats to constrict further.

Caleb dropped to his knees coughing, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, when was this nightmare going to end? Tim knew his young charge had reached the end of his tether and he wasn't far from that point himself. Ignoring the pointing fingers of their grey guardians, he stood his ground. "Enough! We don't take another step until you tell us what this is all about, and we need water, I don't know what you are, but human beings need water!"

There was a momentary hesitation as the guards seemed to consider their next move, then in a move so smooth it could have been choreographed four of them split off from the main group and took their places beside Caleb and Tim. They were lifted from the ground as if they were made of air and carried onward, ever onward into the swirling dust and the gathering darkness. Tim tried to find Caleb, but he couldn't open his eyes, the dust...there was only one thing left to do, with the last of his dwindling reserves of strength he called as loud as he could, hoping the boy could hear him above the howling wind. "Caleb! Listen to me, we're in this together remember, and we'll get through it together, hold on Caleb, please hold on!"


	4. The Trail of No Return

**The Trail of No Return**

"Come on Tony, you of all people must have something to say, you always did before." Kate took a step forward and reached out her hand to Abby. "I've missed you all so much."

"How...it is you, how can it be?" Abby's hesitant whisper was barely audible, she shivered as she took Kate's hand, it was cold, cold as ice.

Kate gave a sad smile. "Sorry Abby, there's no way to soften the blow. I'm dead, nothing can change what happened, but I've come back because we have a problem." She saw the mixture of hope and uncertainty in their eyes, how could she explain? She also saw the exhaustion etched on their faces. "Listen, this...situation is complicated, you're all worried sick about Tim and the boy, if you want to get them back you'll need help, and that's why I'm here. We need to work together to bring them home, but Gibbs was right before, you should try to rest, I know my being here hasn't exactly helped with that." She smiled briefly. "Why don't you meet me at 06.00 right where they disappeared, and believe me, you can cancel the search parties, traditional methods are no help to us now. I'll tell you more in the morning, if you're thinking of coming with me you should bring supplies for at least three days."

"Of course we want to come, we have to find Tim."

Kate shook her head. "Not you Abby, we can only take fully trained agents, even for them the risks will be great, for you, or for Ducky, it would be suicide. I would still like you both to be there in the morning, you deserve to hear what I have to say,"

NCIS NCIS

Kate had gone without another word, leaving her friends and former colleagues in a state of total bewilderment. For a few seconds there was total silence, then Tony muttered. "Am I going crazy, or did I just see Kate?" It opened the floodgates of exclamations and questions, for Ziva especially seeing he woman brutally cut down by her own brother was a more than disconcerting experience. Gibbs had silenced everyone with a piercing whistle.

"I don't know what just happened here, but it doesn't change what I said before. We're no good to Tim and Caleb if we're out on our feet."

Reluctantly, they had all gone their separate ways, caught what little rest they could and were all waiting at the roadside to see whether last night's 'visit' had been real, or a group hallucination.

At exactly 06.00 they were aware of a subtle change in the atmosphere and Kate was beside them, and she wasn't alone. "Time is of the essence, so I thought we'd get all the shocks out of the way early. Paula Cassidy you all know, Tony and Ziva, I'm not sure you ever met Brent Langer."

"We met him a long time ago, what I am I saying? Okay, enough already! You tell me you're dead, yet here you are, and now you've got more...heck I don't even know what to call you."

"I know this is tough to accept Tony, believe me I do. We...the three of us, nothing can change the fact that we died, and under normal circumstance we would never have met again, at least not in your lifetime. But these are very special circumstances." Kate looked to her colleagues for support.

Paula moved toward Tony, her gaze never leaving his face. "They need us Tony; Tim and the boy; you can't get to them without us. You've tried conventional methods and come up with nothing, face it; you're pretty much out of options. If there was any other way we wouldn't be here, but there's a possibility someone is challenging the Law of Laws and we have to stop them."

"How does that affect Caleb and Tim? Where are they?" Gibbs glanced at his watch. "We can't waste time talking Kate, we have to get out there and find them."

"I couldn't agree more, just give us a few more minutes and we can all get moving."

"I do not understand all this, how is it we can see you, if you are...we saw you Paula, after the explosion, you were..."

"A mess, I know. What happened after...Ziva, it's hard to explain."

Ducky found his voice at last. "It has been my sad duty to perform autopsies on each of you, and much as it does my old heart good to see you all whole again, I struggle to comprehend what is happening."

"We all felt just as confused when we got to the other side." Langer laughed quietly. "Heck, after the life I'd lived I expected to be feeling some heat, let me tell you. But that didn't happen, the world I was in, well, let's just say it's not hell, but it's not heaven either. Kate approached me to join a group called Evenfall, we...I guess you could say we police the afterlife. Not every soul we meet is bound for heaven."

"What does this have to do with Timmy, he...please tell me he's not dead?"

Kate laid a hand on Abby's shoulder offering what she hoped was a touch of comfort. "We have no reason to think that, if they wanted him dead, they wouldn't have taken him with them."

Gibbs gave Abby a brief hug."We're going to find them Abs, count on it." He turned to Kate, his expression as severe as she had ever seen. "You mentioned the Law of Laws..."

"We did, to those of us belonging to Evenfall it is of paramount importance. Brent was maybe understating the case when he said not all the souls we police are bound for heaven, some...they are beyond redemption. However, we have to try, they are given every opportunity to reform and find their way to a better place."

"Do they?"

"Some, and they are welcomed with open arms, but there are others...evil through and through, they have power to bend weak minds and can always find willing acolytes. But their power can only work in our world, not in yours, because the Law of Laws binds them to the ethereal plane. If they were ever able to break through and enter your world permanently, the consequences would be catastrophic. We have to stop them, and to do that we have to get Caleb, and Tim."

"Then let's quit talking and get moving."

"I can see you are ready Gibbs, and I know you want to help, but I must tell you, this could be a one-way trip. The journey is arduous, and our destination is full of danger; the creatures we'll be up against, they have powers beyond anything you have ever known."

So engrossed were they in what their erstwhile colleagues were telling them they almost missed the sound of a car coming to a halt behind Ducky's Morgan. Gibbs had his gun ready in a heartbeat, but the tall, muscular man with the unmistakable haircut of a serving Marine put his hands in the air immediately.

"Don't shoot! I've come to help."

"Jacob Asher? We've been looking for you." Gibbs pointed his weapon to the ground, ready to use it if necessary.

"I heard, I'll answer any questions you have later, right now we have to find Caleb."

Kate cast a questioning glance in Gibbs' direction. "This is Caleb's brother? I'm not so sure it's a good idea for him to join us."

"I have to! Don't you see, he's my baby brother, and it's because of me he's gone, I can't sit around waiting to hear, I have to do something."

"Very well, then I'll ask you the same question I was about to ask the others. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony...Jacob, are you prepared to join us knowing you may never return. The fissure between our worlds will remain open so long as we are on our mission, and if we succeed it will remain open for the return journey, but if we fail...it will close and you will never be able to return. You should all think long and hard about what that means, you'd never see your families again, never see Abby or Ducky..."

Without hesitation they reached for their go-bags. "They'll understand Kate, if there's even the smallest chance we can get them home, we have to take it."

Ducky held Abby close to still her trembling although he felt pretty shaken himself, this had been a morning like none he had ever experienced in his long life. "We will wait for you, if there's anything we can do..."

"You can't help once we cross over, and waiting here is pointless, come back in three days, if we're not back by then, none of us is coming back." Langer took a step closer to the trees. "It's time we were moving, Gibbs, do you have enough supplies to share with our newcomer? You won't be surprised to know we don't have any food or drink."

"We packed extra for Tim and Caleb, there's enough."

"Then say your goodbyes and let's go get them."

There were hugs and brief kisses, but few words, what could you say in a situation you could still hardly comprehend? Gibbs and his earthy companions followed the Evenfall team into the trees and within five paces they all felt a change, a slight cooling of the air around them. "Is this...?"

Kate nodded briefly. "Yes Gibbs we have left the corporal plane and entered the ethereal realm. From here on in we stop only for you to take refreshment, if our suspicions are correct Caleb and Tim are in the hands of the most despicable this world has to offer. They are three of the cruellest I've ever seen; if they get the power to cross over, heaven help us all."


	5. Dark Trinity

6

**Dark Trinity**

Struggle as they might, neither Tim nor Caleb was able to break free from the creatures who carried them; on they went, oblivious to the dust and the howling wind. The sky was inky black by the time the men stopped their relentless march. The grey men halted as one, and peering through the darkness Tim made out the silhouette of a small building. They were dropped to the ground and one of the men pointed ahead, any thoughts of making a run for it were negated by the ranks of rifles aimed directly at them. Slowly, they crawled inside and slumped to the ground; exhausted, thirsty but momentarily relieved to be out of the wind.

"Caleb." Tim's hoarse whisper was so quiet, he wasn't sure the boy could hear him, he shuffled a little closer to the huddled form. "Hey, Caleb, do you hear me?"

"I...I'm so thirsty."

"I know, let me see if there's anything to drink round here." Tim edged his way around the wall, maybe there was a faucet or even a leak from the roof, he'd take anything right about now, and he knew Caleb would too.

"Release them!" The voice was deep, so deep it reverberated deep inside Tim's chest. He blinked through the gloom, trying to see who had finally broken their captors' silence.

"We need...water."

"I told you the humans would require rest and water. You had water with you, get it now."

Tim felt cold hands on his arms as the bonds tying his wrists together were cut, there was an unpleasant tingling sensation as the blood started to flow unhindered. A metal cup was thrust into his hand, he almost spilled the contents as his numbed fingers tried to hold on to the cup. The water was stale and brackish but it tasted oh so good.

"Caleb, don't drink too fast, slow and steady okay?"

"You got it...Tim, do your arms feel...weird?"

Tim laughed quietly. "Oh yeah...the joys of the return of circulation." He leaned against the wall beside Caleb, aware now of several shapes moving about in the darkness. "Who are you? Tell us what you want."

"You think to question me. I answer to none, least of all a human."

The last word was uttered with contempt and Tim's worst fears were realised; whoever or whatever they were dealing with wasn't like anything he'd ever encountered before.

"You are weak, all of you, and soon we will make you pay for your weakness. We move at first light, sleep now, it will be your last until we reach your final resting place."

Tim sensed rather than saw the creatures leave, he and Caleb were alone. He was under no illusion that they were unguarded, but quiet as he could he edged towards the doorway, as he got closer he was able to make out the tall figures blocking their exit. He made his way back to Caleb. "Looks like we're stuck here for the night, we should try to rest, maybe come morning we can find a way to get out of here."

"Do you think...Tim, where are we?" Caleb's voice was low and fearful.

Tim sighed. "I've given up trying to answer that question, I just know we have to get away from here if we can, and if we're going to do that we have to be as strong as we can be. Do you think you can sleep?"

"I...I am tired but...this place..."

"Yeah, it's not easy...lean against me, maybe we can try together."

Caleb immediately leaned against Tim's arm, he was trembling, Tim wrapped his around the youngster. "I've got you Caleb, you're safe with me, we're going to get out of here." With a stifled gasp Tim remembered, his phone, would it work? He had to try, however unlikely it was that he'd get a signal he had to at least make an attempt to reach Gibbs. Trying not to disturb Caleb, no point raising his hopes, he managed to get his phone; there was nothing, no power let alone a signal. He returned the phone to his pocket and leaned back with a deep sigh, looked like they had to do this on their own. Caleb's breathing had deepened and the trembling had stopped; at least one of them was getting some sleep, maybe he should give it a try, in his current state he wouldn't be any help to Caleb.

Tim had managed a few hours of fitful sleep, punctuated by periods of being wide awake, startled from his light slumber by the slightest noise or by the cold night air. Through it all Caleb slept on, Tim was relieved, the boy had dealt with so much in...was it really only one day?

It seemed to be getting lighter, and he could hear increased activity outside, Caleb stirred beside him.

"Are they here?"

"Not yet, don't expect they'll keep us waiting long."

Two of the grey men entered the shelter, deposited two cups of water on the dirt floor and stood either side of the doorway. Caleb glanced at Tim.

"Is it okay to drink?"

"Take it Caleb; if we have to go walking again, we need water."

They both sipped carefully, it didn't taste great, but it didn't seem like there was anything untoward in there.

"Tim...your boss, he can't help us can he?"

"Don't see how Caleb, I...I can't even begin to figure out where we are."

"It is not for you to know, it is your place to do as we say." The voice was the one they had heard last night, and now in the cold light of a bitter dawn they could see him.

Caleb wished for darkness again, this man, creature, whatever he was, he was tall, over six feet, and thin...like a skeleton covered in flesh. The flesh was palest white and every inch of the flesh he could see was covered in tattoos. The body art was like nothing he'd seen before, images of torture and death so vile they turned his stomach, and intertwined with the pictures, symbols, so many symbols...he reached out for Tim. "What...?"

"Silence! You are slow to obey human. I said no questions." The man stepped forward and as he cleared the doorway Tim and Caleb could see two others walking into the shelter. They weren't grey; these men were different, and infinitely more dangerous. The very air seemed to grow colder as they approached; yet they stood without discomfort in the bitter cold even though they were bare-chested; each of them with a sword attached to a belt around their waists, they stood together, three walking corpses with eyes as black as a starless sky and stared at Caleb. He fell to his knees under the power of their gaze and Tim hurried to his side.

"Caleb! Caleb, look at me, they're not human, they can't hurt you, don't look at them..." Tim broke off as a blinding pain threatened to split his skull.

"You underestimate us at your peril human, we three are Scelestus, no man from the corporal plane can harm us, yet we can inflict pain whenever we wish. You should step away from this fight, it is not yours, we are interested only in the boy."

Tim struggled to his feet. "Where he goes, I go."

"Foolish; I remember humans always were so foolish. My brothers will tolerate no more delays, we have a great destiny and now we have the boy our greatness is guaranteed."

"You won't touch him, I warn you, I won't let that happen." Tim could sense Caleb's terror, he had to try something. He threw himself at the tattooed creature nearest to him, straining with every ounce of strength he possessed to reach the sword, if he could just get one of them, maybe they could run...He grabbed the sword, but before he could even raise it over his head he felt a fierce blow to his back and fell breathless to the ground.

"Foolish and feeble. You cannot prevent what is to happen, the boy is ours and we will do with him as we will. You...we do not require your presence, you may return to your world."

Tim felt a brief moment of hope, were they really saying they could go? No, it was a one only deal, and Tim wouldn't leave Caleb.

"I'll go if the boy comes with me."

The laughter echoed around the small shelter as the three creatures reached for Caleb. "You think to bargain with us human?"

Caleb was held fast by the creatures, but he managed to look toward Tim. "You should go; I would if I had the chance."

"No you wouldn't, we're partners and partners stick together."

"You go now, or you stay, we have no time to waste."

Tim took a chance and looked the Scelestus in the eye. "He's a boy, he's done nothing to you, let me take him home."

"That is not possible."

"Then I stay here."

"If you make such a choice, it will be the end of you, and you will not go easy."

"So you say, whatever happens, I'm not leaving without Caleb."

"Then you will not leave, so be it. See that the boy has food and water for the journey, we require him to be strong, as for the other...he dared to raise his hand against us yet he could prove to be of use; be sure the Cohort give him water only, we cannot afford to have his weakness slow us down. Let us begin, the ritual waits for no one."

Soundlessly, the three men headed out into the wind, the Cohort fell into their marching pattern, they were on the move once more. Caleb got as close as he could to Tim. "You should have gone, after the way I talked to you before, the car and all...don't know why you're sticking around."

"You think that matters now? You're under my protection Caleb, whatever happens, we're in this together."


	6. Sinister Sooth

7

**Sinister Sooth**

"Kate...man this is so weird." Tony was doing his best to make some kind of sense of what was happening, wasn't easy.

"Not hinky?"

"Way, way beyond hinky. I never...not in my wildest dreams, well maybe in my wildest dreams...seeing you again, I wish..."

She took his hand and wasn't surprised to feel him shiver as he felt the chill from her skin. "Wishes won't change this, I'm not of your world Tony, we could only cross over because of this unique set of circumstances."

"But Tim...how come he's here? If it's so hard to cross, how did he do it?"

"He wouldn't have had a choice Tony, they weren't looking for Tim, they wanted Caleb and because Tim was with him..."

Tony stumbled and gave a muttered curse. "Damn it! He...he was only with the boy because I cheated. It should be me."

Ziva steadied him and fell into step beside him. "You cannot know that Tony, if you had used a...conventional coin perhaps you would still have won, we do not know what fate has in store for us."

"Kate does, she says we'll all be trapped here."

"Only if we fail Tony, and given our combined strength and will, we can win and we can get Caleb and Tim home."

Gibbs took a quick swig of water, he didn't want to stop unless it was absolutely necessary, but there were things he had to know. "Why did they take the boy, what's so important about him, and what does he have to do with...whatever these damned things are, crossing into our world?"

"Lots of questions Boss, you always had lots of questions."

"You have any answers Langer?"

"Answers, I've got, whether you believe them, guess that's a different matter. This place, this other world...we have rules, laws we try to follow, most of us. The ones who don't, they're so dissatisfied with what they have they're always looking for ways to get out, and this time they may have found one. The ones Kate mentioned, three of the worst any world has to offer, they call themselves Scelestus, and they have spent a good part of their time on the other side looking for an escape route."

"Kinda guessed that Langer, still doesn't tell me what Caleb has to do with anything."

"Right, get to the crux, okay...they've discovered, and don't ask us how, but they found out that blood has the power to allow them to move across worlds, but only if it has special qualities. The more ancient the blood line the more potent the blood, Caleb...and Jacob, are directly descended from Asher, son of Jacob, founder of one of the Twelve Tribes of Israel. The name alone has power, combined with the blood...limitless possibilities."

Jacob cried out. "They came for me! I should have let them take me, then Caleb would be safe."

"But your world wouldn't." Paula used her most soothing tone. "They were determined Jacob, and when Scelestus set their mind on something..."

"But it's me they came for me...we thought, Matt and me, we thought it was a mugging, but then they called my name; Matt...he pushed me aside, told them his name was Jacob, I tried to stop him, he told me to get away, to get back to my family. Matt doesn't have any family, except the Corps. My CO, he told me...Matt's dead...and he didn't die easy. I ran like a coward and let him die in my place."

Gibbs wouldn't have him thinking that way. "You didn't let him die, he let you live."

"He...we were real close."

"I know son. Remember this, he knew what he was doing; he saved you so you could go to your family. Matt is gone, focus on Caleb."

Jacob was almost marching at attention. "I'll do it, for Matt."

Tony tried to be sympathetic to Jacob's grief, but he was impatient to know more. "So they need the blood, is it some kind of vampire thing?"

Paula smiled. "This isn't like the movies Tony, crazy as it is, this is real. They want the blood so they can cross from our plane into yours."

"Seems like they've already done that."

"So they have, but only for a very limited time, if they stayed longer than a few minutes they'd start to...disintegrate. With the power of Caleb's blood they would break free from the isolation of their own dimension and would be able to wreak havoc in the real world."

"Our blood...I don't understand, we're just a regular family, how...?"

"Jacob." Langer fell into step beside the Marine, almost running in his effort to keep up with the long strides. "You have to try and get your head around this. In this plane, the Asher blood...the blood of any from the Twelve Tribes, it has more power than you could possibly imagine, the power to bridge worlds."

"But to do that they have to kill my kid brother?"

"It's the only way they have to cross over."

"All this does not explain why they took McGee."

"I don't have all the answers Ziva, maybe they just took them because they were together."

"Kate, there is another possibility."

"No Paula, he's not dead, I'm sure of it."

"I didn't mean that...what if McGee has done something to show the Scelestus he has a good heart? You know as well as I, the blood of a good man, given willingly..."

"Whoa, hold up there!" Tony dropped his bag and stared at Paula. "Run that by me again, you're telling us Caleb's isn't the only blood they want."

"I...we don't know Tony; the Asher blood is an absolute necessity for the ritual to work."

"And Tim, Paula said given willingly...does that mean he'd have to agree? There's no way, unless..." Tony didn't have to put it into words, they all knew if Tim was given a choice of giving his life for Caleb, he wouldn't hesitate. Their new found fear for their teammate gave the NCIS contingent fresh impetus. On they walked through the deep forest hoping with each stride they were a step closer to finding Caleb and Tim.

"How much further? Seems like we've going round in circles."

"Not circles DiNozzo; a straight line through the forest, we'll be out of here soon. We can make up some time but they're always going to be way ahead of us, at least until they stop for the ritual."

"Can we get there in time Paula? There is no need for us to sleep, we can continue through the night, if you have night in this world." Ziva was staring straight ahead, her focus on their progress.

"We have night and day...the rhythm of our time here is very similar to yours; it gives a pattern to our existence, helps us to adjust to life in the hereafter."

Gibbs was getting increasingly impatient; he wanted less talking and more doing. "So how long have we got Kate? You know so much about this ritual slaughter, how long 'til they kill the boy?"

"We have this night and one more day...the next night, there will be an alignment of the heavens and at dawn on the morning after, the ritual will take place."

"Not if we stop them, and we will Kate, I'm not letting some long dead murderers take one...maybe two, innocent lives."

They continued walking, allowing Jacob Asher to set their pace, before long they broke through the last of the trees and were faced by a desolate wasteland, dry, dusty and seemingly endless.

"How far now Kate?"

"It will take us at least four hours to cross Gibbs, it is not difficult walking, not for us...for Tim and Caleb I'm afraid it would have been a lot tougher."

"Guess without supplies it would be hard work."

"Harder than you could know, seeing this as it is now...this landscape, all landscapes in the afterlife, they are affected by the nature of the souls within them. The Scelestus have at their command many tortured and evils souls, walking with them...the very air around them would be stormy, cold...the antithesis of the balmy stillness you see now."

Gibbs scuffed his boot on the dry ground. "I thought it was kind of easy walking through the trees, didn't seem to be many overhanging branches or hidden roots."

"Right as always Gibbs, being with us...how can I explain? It irons out a lot of potential barriers to our progress, the terrain almost become our friend, at one with us. For Caleb and Tim, travelling in the company of the Scelestus and their Cohort, they would feel like everything around them was fighting against them."

Tony gave a low whistle. "Then I'm guessing it wasn't like this when they walked across here."

"Nothing like this." Langer understood their confusion; it had taken him a while to get used to this particular aspect of his new environment. "You have to remember we're dealing with souls about as bad as they can be this side of hell."

"So how come they're not there right now, sounds like it's the perfect place for them."

"We all get our chances to reform Tony, to show repentance, to be better than we were, like we said, not every soul can be saved..."

"How about after this Paula...if we stop them, will they get another chance?"

She shook her head. "Not likely, I'm pretty sure they've had their last chance. Taking two innocents from their world, subjecting them to this journey..."

"Just how tough are they having it?" He'd been silent for so long they'd almost forgotten Jacob was with them. "I have to know, just what is my little brother going through?"

Kate wasn't sure he was ready to know just how bad things could be, but he deserved to know something. "Think about it Jacob, look around you and think how much worse it could be out here; exposed, cold, wind so fierce it blows the dust everywhere, feels like a knife cutting into your skin. They really would feel like they're battling the elements."

"Then let's keep moving, Ziva was right, we can go through the night."

"No Tony, I understand your impatience, but you must all get some rest, if only for a few hours. When we find them, if we are to save them you will all have to be at your very best, and for that you need sleep. We cannot fail, if we can't stop them, your world will be subject to a reign of terror such as you have never known."

Gibbs shielded his eyes from the bright sun and stared toward the shimmering horizon. "That may be so, and we'll do what we can to stop them, but our priority is to get Caleb and Tim, if it comes down to a question of choosing..."

Kate laid her hand on his arm in a brief gesture of understanding. "There is no choice Gibbs; Caleb is the key to the Scelestus crossing over. Evenfall's aims are exactly the same as yours; we will save them, the alternative is too terrible to contemplate."


	7. The End of the Trail

6

**The End of the Trail**

"Tim...Tim, can you hear me?" Caleb was trying his best to hold on to the remnants of his self-control. His protector was so still...he wasn't, he couldn't be..."Please Tim, I need you."

"I...I'm right here..."

Caleb felt hot tears run down his cheeks; he'd been so frightened that he would have to see out the last hours of his ordeal alone. All through the long, cold march Tim had been at his side.

"How long...was I out...?" Tim wasn't cold any longer, and he wanted to think that was a good thing, maybe they were inside, out of the relentless, bitter wind. "Have we...stopped?"

"Yeah, we're in a tower, looks like something out of a history book, you know those old European castles...Tim, I heard them talking, whatever they're going to do to us, it's set for dawn tomorrow; I...I'm scared."

Tim would have been lying if he said he wasn't scared, mostly he was scared he was too weak to help Caleb get away. "We're not done yet kiddo. If we could just get out of these chains..."

They'd been shackled in leg irons an hour or so into their march with the Scelestus, Tim had tried to take advantage of their freedom from bonds to make a run for it; they got about thirty yards before they were dragged back and made to kneel in the dirt. "You continue to defy Scelestus, feel our power and know it will give us immense pleasure to end your life." Tim had been unable to stifle the scream that echoed round the barren hills; his head felt as if it was on fire, devoid of strength all he could do was fall to the ground, lying in the dirt, trying to breathe normally he knew that if he wanted to get Caleb away he'd have to bide his time and look for any sign of weakness in their captors.

With each step they took it seemed like the one person showing any weakness was Tim. He was starting to feel the effects of the blows he had received, combined with the lack of food and the bitter, bone numbing cold; he stumbled more than once and was embarrassed when Caleb offered him a helping hand. The youngster tried to give Tim some of his food, but the Cohort was alert to every movement and formed a barrier between the two prisoners.

Tim had smiled at Caleb. "Thanks for trying; I'll be okay, just as long as they keep giving me water I can keep going."

They did give Tim water, a few sips every now and them, enough to ensure he could keep up with the pace being set by the Scelestus, but never enough to truly slake his raging thirst. He'd become accustomed to the gnawing hunger in his gut; when the MCRT was working an urgent case food was often the furthest thing from Gibbs' mind, thing was, Tim always knew they'd stop for a meal eventually. Out here he didn't expect to be getting anything to eat anytime soon, but he kept going, because he had to be there for Caleb.

"Tim, do you want my jacket? You look pretty cold."

"I've been warmer, can't deny it." Tim glanced over at Caleb and almost laughed aloud. How come teens always ended up being totally inappropriately dressed for the season? He'd seen youngsters trying not to shiver as they waited for the bus wearing thin jackets in the midst of winter, and here was Caleb muffled up in a thick fleece hooded jacket worn over a long sleeved sweatshirt. It was a near perfect outfit for the conditions in which they found themselves, but it had been completely wrong for the warm June day they'd been enjoying before the sedan broke down. "Thanks for the offer Caleb, you keep your jacket."

They'd marched on in silence with Caleb growing increasingly concerned. Tim had his hands in his pockets and he'd buttoned up his lightweight summer jacket, but it was no protection against the raw wind they'd been battling against since they'd left the shelter where they'd spent the previous night.

"Tim, how are you doing? Headache any better?"

"How did you know about the headache?" He'd done his best to hide the spasms of pain that had been bothering him ever since the Scelestus had punished him.

"Maybe if I ask they'll let us rest, you can close your eyes...might help."

"They're not likely to listen, anyhow looks like the sun's starting to go down, don't expect they'll have us walking in the dark. Damn it!" Tim stumbled to his knees and was hauled to his feet by two members of the Cohort. "Take your hands of me!" Tim was getting sick of being treated like a piece of meat; if only they would get where they were going so he could sit down and stop this endless walking. He was getting close to the limit of his endurance and he knew that before long he wasn't going to be any use to Caleb, he could only hope he'd be able to help the boy through the ordeal ahead. To do that he had to keep going, so he gritted his teeth, stood as straight as the nagging pain in his back would allow and kept on walking.

Neither Caleb nor Tim could say for sure how long they'd been walking, to both of them it seemed like forever. Eventually, through the gathering gloom Caleb made out a shape ahead, a building of some sort, this had to be their shelter for the night; he hoped so, from the looks of him Tim couldn't go on much longer. "Do you see? Up ahead, Tim..."

There was no answer, Tim's head was almost slumped on his chest and even in the half-light Caleb could see the sheen of perspiration on his face; how could he be sweating when it was so cold?

They had reached the tower before full dark, but by then Tim could no longer walk unaided and was being half dragged and half carried by two of the Cohort. Caleb tried to get closer to him, to offer his own support, but his own guards closed in and kept him away from his new-found friend. He had followed them up the winding, spiral steps as they carried Tim to a circular room, high in the turret.

Caleb had hoped he'd be able to sit beside his companion and offer some help, but their leg-irons had been attached to metal hoops embedded deep into the grey stone walls. Unable to move, he'd tried talking to Tim, hoping against hope he'd wake up. If Tim had taken his chance and returned to the real world when the Scelestus gave him the opportunity, he wouldn't have been hurt so bad, he'd be home with his friends; his family...Caleb wanted to be home so bad it was almost a physical pain, he didn't want to be alone, not here...

He'd called out in desperation and eventually the whispered response he'd been praying for had come, without Tim he knew he was done for, but together, maybe they could finally make their escape. "I don't see how we can get out of the chains Tim. I checked them out before, looks to me like they're pretty secure."

Caleb heard the quiet chinking of chains on the other side of the room followed by a deep sigh as Tim discovered Caleb had been right. "Okay, we can't do much tonight...too dark and we're not shifting the locks on these...you think you can sleep Caleb?"

"I...I guess we should try; Tim, I wish you could have had some food."

"'S'okay...not hungry now...and it's a little...warmer in here, should make it...easier to sleep..."

Although he couldn't see him Caleb knew Tim was asleep...or unconscious. No, don't think like that, he's resting, and come morning he'd be better, they would both be better, if only he could sleep.

NCIS NCIS

"I still say we should go in now, use the element of surprise."

"Gibbs, have you really looked at the tower? It may look like a ruin, but the walls are five feet thick, and where they're still standing they're pretty much impenetrable."

They'd arrived just as the last light faded and darkness flooded the valley. The NCIS contingent wanted to move immediately, the thought of Caleb and Tim spending a minute longer than they had to in the company of such evil was too much to bear.

"Come on Kate, we should at least give it a try."

"Tony, you saw the tower, the Red Retreat we call it, no one has ever been able to take it from the Scelestus, and those who have tried...they are no longer with us."

"Let me go alone, I can get in without them knowing."

"Maybe Jacob, and then what? You're a highly trained Marine, you tell me where you would hold them if you were the Scelestus."

"In the high tower..." His voice was a low whisper, he knew Kate was right, but he couldn't just sit around doing nothing. "You should let me try, he's my brother!"

"And if you don't make it, they might need Caleb for the ritual, but what do you think they'd do to Tim if you fail?"

Jacob slumped to the ground. "I hate this, what if..."

"No Jacob, you have my word, nothing will happen until dawn. We will watch tonight; like the Cohort we don't require sleep, but you do, and without it you will be of scant use come morning. The day will be hard, and you must build your strength, eat, then rest, it is the best thing you can do for them this night."

Wordlessly, Ziva handed out some rations, they ate without tasting the food, and one by one they lay on the ground, their last sight as they closed their eyes; the daunting edifice holding Caleb and Tim.

Paula, Langer and Kate were their sentinels for the night, standing strong and silent as the hours took them closer to the moment when they would do battle with the forces of evil.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sacrifices**

They were all awake before sunrise, awake and impatient to deal with whatever the day had in store. Gibbs took a quick slug of water and checked his weapons, everything was in working order, but would it work against...? "Hey Kate, are our weapons any use here? These...things, they're already dead, how can we hurt them?"

"Your weapons act the same here as they do in your world; because the power of right is with you the bullets from your guns can send any member of the Cohort to oblivion."

"What about the others, the Scelestus, can we send their evil butts to hell where they belong?" Tony was coiled tight, he wanted to be in action, the long night waiting had been hard on him. "I'm sick of talking, when do we move?"

Langer stood by Tony's side, ready to haul him back if necessary. "Hold on DiNozzo, we told you the ritual won't start 'till dawn, there's time enough. There are still some things you all need to know. Kate, I think it's time."

She nodded slowly and beckoned them all to sit. "I understand your impatience, being so close to them you want to race in and drag them out. You must know those tactics won't work here. We must wait until the ritual has begun, there will come a point when all of the Scelestus and the Cohort will be concentrating on the blood-letting, and then we strike."

Gibbs was the first to express what all the humans were thinking. "You want us to watch them cut into Caleb and Tim before we move." Gibbs shook his head. "Not going to happen Kate."

"But it has to! If we attempt a rescue any other way, it would be suicide. I know it's going to be tough, probably tougher than anything you've had to do before, but we have no other option. Until the ritual begins the Cohort will be hyper-vigilant, their job is to protect the Scelestus and to see the ritual through to its conclusion."

"So what changes when the ritual starts?"

"Their focus will change; as the blood starts to flow they will turn inward, to the sacrifice."

"Damn it Kate, how can you be so offhand about this, you're talking about one of my best friends..."

"And my brother!"

"Please Tony, Jacob, I'm trying to explain. I can't pretend to know what you're all going through, in this world our emotions are...shall we say in hibernation? We have to concentrate all our efforts on upholding the Law of Laws, to do that we have to save Caleb, so please believe us, whatever we have to do, we will do."

"What about McGee?" You seem intent on saving Caleb, yet you have forgotten McGee."

"We haven't forgotten him Ziva, by saving Caleb we will also save Tim."

"So what do we have to do? Looks like the sun will be coming up soon, we're running out of time for chit-chat."Tony couldn't sit any longer; he was looking out toward the horizon and the faint orange glow that was appearing on the hilltops.

Langer reached for his own side-arm as if to reassure himself it was still there, he looked over at the Red Retreat. "You treat them just like you would any gang of crazed, lawless murderers, shoot to kill, head or heart, they'll go down. Don't fire until we give the signal, they'll be coming out of the tower soon and even if you want to shoot the bastards on sight you can't, simple as that. Kate will give us the word, 'til then we watch and wait, and if it's in you, you might want to offer up a prayer." He took cover behind an outcrop of rocks, and the others took his lead, making sure they could see, not be seen.

They didn't have to wait long, the first full rays of dawn on the ethereal world suffused the valley with a warm red light, and as they hit the tower everyone could see how it got its name. The forbidding grey stones almost shone with a rich crimson glow, the effect lasted for less than thirty seconds, but it was breathtaking in its beauty.

With a loud crash the great doors at the foot of the tower swung open and with deliberate steps out marched the first of the Cohort.

"Jesus...what are they?" Jacob was a battle-hardened Marine, ready to do anything to save his brother; he thought he'd prepared himself to go into combat against things that weren't human, but the ranks of grey creatures emerging from the tower had him doing a complete rethink. "They look...dead."

Langer couldn't quite stifle a short laugh. "Welcome to our world. They are dead, just like us, only unlike us they've absorbed the evil around them, not the good. That's why the power of good behind your bullets can deal them the final blow."

They settled back in an uneasy silence as they counted. "Thirty...not bad odds."

"Dealing with the Cohort is the easy part Tony." Paula had to be sure they were prepared for the task ahead. "The Scelestus...they can't be destroyed so easily, even when they're absorbed in the ritual it will likely take our combined will to send them on their way."

The valley was in full sunlight when they got their first look at Caleb and Tim, and several throats tightened as they held back cries of anger and anguish. Caleb looked terrified as he was dragged out of the door, his anxious eyes staring at the stone slabs a few yards away. At least the boy looked unharmed, which was more than they could say for Tim; he was almost as grey as the Cohort, his every step seemed to take an age and he almost fell to the ground as he walked down the steps from the doorway. There were bruises on his face, and a gash on his cheek. Gibbs was about to disobey orders and make a run for it when he saw Tim reach out a hand to Caleb. The boy held on as if his life depended on it, they saw Tim whisper something to him, Caleb gave a brief nod and the two of them both stood a little straighter and with as much dignity as they could muster they walked toward the place of sacrifice.

"I always knew Tim had hidden depths, I wish I had been around to watch him grow into the fine man he is today."

"He grew a lot the day you died Kate. I don't care what it takes; I'm not watching him die today." Tony didn't break cover, but Kate knew if they didn't move soon he wouldn't be able to contain his pent-up energy. Seeing his friend offering comfort to a frightened young man when he was clearly at the end of his own endurance had almost tipped him over the edge and sent him across the valley, all guns blazing.

"Not long now, they're preparing for the ritual, when the Cohort has Tom and Caleb secure the Scelestus will emerge."

They watched in frustrated silence as first Tim and then Caleb were chained to two stone slabs, they looked like altars, but were nothing more than killing stones. The Cohort formed a silent guard around the stones and turned as one to the tower. Emerging from the darkness of the doorway into the bright light of dawn, three figures from a nightmare world glided down the steps and across the courtyard.

"Holy..."

"Nothing holy about them Gibbs, they've been a malignant presence in our world for too long, today we send them where they belong." Paula was impatient to begin their work; she turned to Kate, a hopeful look on her face.

"Not yet Paula, they haven't started, just a little longer."

They watched, mesmerised as the three figures, cloaked from head to foot in black raised their hands to the sky and started a deep, rhythmical chant. From beneath the cloaks they each pulled out a dagger, the razor-sharp blades glinting in the sunlight, as the chant reached a crescendo they unclasped their cloaks and threw them to the ground. The Scelestus moved forward and there were gasps of surprise when they stood beside the stone on which Tim was secured.

Ziva didn't understand. "I thought it was Caleb's blood they required, why McGee first?"

"I'm not sure, we don't know everything about the ritual; maybe they're going to try Tim's blood first."

"The blood of a good man, he is good Kate, and he does not deserve this."

"I know." Kate knew she couldn't hold them much longer, if only the Scelestus would begin the ceremony. The dagger came down so fast they were taken by surprise when Caleb screamed. " No! You wanted my blood, let him be!"

Tim's body arched as the knife pierced his skin, a diagonal cut from left shoulder to right hip, he knew it wasn't deep enough to kill but there was blood aplenty and that was what they wanted.

"They've cut him, Kate, we can't wait any longer." Gibbs almost broke cover, and in all honesty Kate didn't blame him, if she didn't know there were higher stakes at play here, she'd charge across the valley herself and kill everything in her path. She grabbed his wrist. "Not yet! We've come so far, trust me one more time Gibbs, we have to wait, soon they'll have only one thing on their mind, the blood lust will come over them and we strike."

The Scelestus took turns running their hands over Tim's chest and daubing his blood on their own bodies. The black tattoos that covered every inch of flesh started to glow, a bright white light almost dazzling even in the morning sunlight, the Cohort turned inward, eager to see the power growing in their masters.

"Now! We have them, move now!" Kate raised her gun and ran.

All the hours of waiting, the fear that their loved ones were lost to them, the sheer anger that they could harm one of their own propelled them ever closer to the tower. They were almost at the tower before the Cohort moved, before they could take a step toward them Gibbs and Kate fired simultaneously, two fell, more followed, their speed increasing as their slow minds grasped that there was danger. The Cohort seemed to act with one will; each one raised his rifle, took aim and fired, they were accurate, but they were slow; by the time they'd fired the Evenfall operatives and Gibbs' team had fallen to the ground, firing as they went into their defensive positions. The sharp sounds of gunfire echoed round the valley as round after round was fired, the Cohort never stood a chance as their rifles were no match for revolvers in short range combat. Over and over the revolvers spouted death, and one by one the Cohort fell.

As the last of them crumpled to the ground and lay still Kate turned her attention to the ritual, as she had expected the Scelestus had paid scant attention to the fate of their Cohort, if a few minutes they would take Caleb's blood, and their power would be absolute. She turned to Gibbs. "We have to form a single unit and hope our combined firepower can at least delay the ritual."

"Paula!" Tony's anguished cry filled the sudden quiet, and they all hurried to his side. He was kneeling beside Paula; she was lying on the ground, still and silent, her eyes open but unseeing. "She's not, how can she be? She's already...Kate, tell me she's not dead."

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "She's gone Tony, this time she's really gone...to her peaceful end, to her better life..." Langer helped Tony to his feet and held him steady as Paula's body started to fade into the air, like a whisper on a breeze, she was gone.

"She...I never told her."

"She knew Tony, she loved you too." Kate was about to remind them their work wasn't finished when another cry split the air, an unearthly shriek that chilled them to the bone. They ran toward the sacrificial stones...

Tim had been lying on the stone, feeling the life drain from him, trying to use what little strength he had left to escape his chains and get to Caleb, it didn't matter if he died, he had to stop them getting Caleb's blood. His heart leapt with new-found hope when he heard the gunfire, he didn't know how, but he knew Gibbs had come, and if he could hold out a little longer...the dagger descended again, and he tried to get away from the blade, it was useless, bound as he was there was no way out. Another cut, more indignity as the vilest of creatures almost bathed in his blood, he could see their tattoos glowing ever brighter as they painted themselves with his blood. Almost as quickly as it had begun the gunfire ceased and all was quiet, until a voice called out Paula's name...how could that be, Paula Cassidy was long dead?

The Scelestus paused briefly, and he tried again, he knew it was futile, but he had to try...he tugged on the chains holding his wrists to the stone and to his amazement they came loose, he felt...not elated, it was more than that, he felt like he'd had a transfusion of power, suddenly he could breathe without pain, he could move...and he was strong, stronger than he had ever been. Tim struck out with his chains, their links biting deep into the skin of the tallest of the Scelestus, he trembled with shock and Tim saw his opportunity, he grabbed the sword from its scabbard and stabbed the Scelestus through the heart. As he fell, a scream of horrifying intensity split the air.

Tim could hear his name being called, they were close...he had to get Caleb. The same thought filled the minds of the surviving Scelestus, and they turned their attention to the other stone. Tim beat them to it. "Stay back! You're not having his blood, you hear me? Don't touch him!" He held the sword above his head, ready to fight to the death if need be, they were not using Caleb for their evil ends.

The Scelestus joined hands and stared at Caleb, their black eyes piercing his very soul; Tim took up a position between Caleb and the Scelestus. "If you want him, you have to go through me!"

The glow from their tattoos reached a blinding intensity, the light formed a ball of power that was directed at Tim, he had only an instant to react, and all he could do was hold up the sword and pray it would deflect the blow. There was a flash of lighting, a cry of unearthly anguish and then silence...

Gibbs and the others arrived, breathless and fearful, they'd seen the explosion, could Caleb and Tim have survived such intense heat?

"Tim, wake up please, don't leave me now, please..."

The boy was kneeling on the charred ground, cradling Tim's lifeless body in his arms. He looked only when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Agent Gibbs, he said you'd find us, only...you're too late..."


	9. Chapter 9

8

**Home and Love**

Gibbs dropped to his knees beside the boy. "Let me have him Caleb, you go to your brother." He tried to find a pulse, but there was nothing, this couldn't be, they hadn't come so far to lose him now.

"Gibbs, is he...?" Ziva's voice was low, her eyes bright with tears.

"Can't get a pulse. Kate, what can we do? There has to be something."

For the briefest moment Kate had been relieved that the Scelestus were gone, the only sign they'd been here three jet black crosses burned into the ground. Then she'd heard Caleb's heart-rending cry and her long frozen emotions thawed in an instant. Tim had given his all to save Caleb, he didn't deserve to die. She knelt beside Gibbs and brushed her hand across Tim's bloodied chest. "There's one thing..."

"What? Tell me!"

"If we take Tim back to your world...his injuries, they're of this world, maybe if we get him home the injuries can heal."

"Let's do it! Tony, Jacob, help me carry him."

Kate put her hand on Gibbs' arm and held him back. "That wouldn't work Gibbs; we don't have time to go back the way we came. We have to link the power of our worlds, get him home right away."

"Anything, we'll do whatever it takes; do you need blood?"

Langer shook his head. "Not this time DiNozzo, we need to join hands, then try to join our minds, it's going to be tough, inside our heads...not the easiest place to be."

"Bring it on Langer, if it helps Tim I'll do it!"

"I too will help." Ziva took Tony's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "We will get him home Tony, and he will wake."

Kate and Gibbs got to their feet and she reached for his hand. "Join in a circle around Tim. Caleb, you hold my right hand, and Jacob, you hold Brent's; we need Caleb standing at Tim's head." They arranged themselves as directed, each of them casting quick glances at Tim, praying he would open his eyes, praying this would work.

"It's time, think about home, about the people you love, the places that hold a special place in your heart, and whatever you see or feel, don't let go."

They held tight to each other, breathed deep and concentrated hard. Within moments their minds filled with a kaleidoscope of images and sounds. For each of them it was a chaotic and confusing experience. The NCIS team was subsumed in feelings they struggled to comprehend. The agonising pain as Ari's bullet ripped into Kate's brain, Langer's incomprehension as Michelle Lee aimed her gun at him; they saw some of the evil souls Evenfall had sent on their way, and shuddered at the cruelty and wickedness they'd inflicted in both the earthly and ethereal planes.

For Langer and Kate the strongest emotions were of grief and sadness, lost loves, lost parents, missed opportunities...from Tony's boyhood loss of a deeply loved mother, through Gibbs' all-consuming grief when his wife and daughter were killed to Ziva's loss of her entire family, one of them at her own hand. They saw Matt Stowe side by side with Jacob as they tried to fight off their attackers, they felt his guilt and Caleb's fear every time his brother was posted overseas...the raw pain and fear almost drove the Evenfall operatives to their knees.

As suddenly as they started the images stopped, they stood for a second or two waiting for their heads to stop spinning, the experience had been overwhelming.

"Timmy!" Abby's cry startled them from their trance; Abby...if she was here...Gibbs dropped to his knees and once again put trembling fingers to Tim's neck.

"Jethro, let me..." He moved aside as Ducky felt for a pulse. "He's alive, his pulse is weak, but it's steady. What on earth happened to him?"

"Nothing on earth Duck...he...he saved Caleb, but he's hurt bad."

Still lightheaded from their journey the seven who had formed the bridge that brought Tim home, stood silently and watched as Abby fussed worriedly round Tim, she planted a gentle kiss on his bruised temple and took his cold hand in hers. "You're home Tim, can you hear me? We came back like Kate said; two days...the longest two days of my life...Tim, wake up please."

Ducky glanced up at Gibbs. "We have to get him to a hospital."

Kate sat on the ground beside him. "Not right away, you need to wait...see, it's happening."

Sure enough the wounds on Tim's chest started to close, the bruises on his face faded, as did the marks on his wrists where he'd fought to free himself from his chains.

"How...? How is this possible?" In his long lifetime Ducky thought he'd seen just about every medical phenomenon known to man, but this...he gave himself a mental head slap, this perhaps was a phenomenon known only to those who were no longer men...or women. Kate kissed his cheek, and he felt the chill of her skin, she gave an understanding smile. "He's going to be okay Ducky, but he could use a blanket, he must be cold."

"And hungry." Caleb found his voice at last. "They wouldn't let him have any food, not much water either. Is he really going to be okay?" Caleb started to shiver; Jacob took off his jacket and wrapped it round his brother's shoulders. "Looks like you need the hospital too."

"No...I...I want to say thanks to Tim...then, can we go home?"

"You bet."

They were all watching Tim, marvelling at the healing process taking place before their eyes. "See...he's waking up, do you see?"

Abby was first to spot the slight movement of his eyelids, she gripped his hand a little tighter. "Take your time, we're waiting..."

"Abs..." His throat felt so dry and his head...someone was drumming so loud inside his head, but he was sure he'd heard..."Thought I was...dead...heard...Kate..."

"Course you heard her Probie, she's here!" Tony hugged Ziva and hurried to his friend's side. "Wait 'til I tell you."

Tim tried to focus on Tony's voice...there was so much in his head..."Tell...what...?"

"It can wait; we'll have time, let's get you warm first." Ducky handed Tony a blanket and held up a Thermos. "I have soup, there's more in the car, help yourselves."

Gibbs and Tony helped get Tim in a more comfortable position, as his vision cleared a little, Tim saw Kate. "What...? Oh...I remember...there was blood..." He pulled open the blanket and looked down at his chest. "I could have sworn..."

Kate knelt beside him with a smile. "When you're stronger I'm sure Tony will enjoy filling in the details...Tim, you made me so proud, watching you protect Caleb."

"Caleb! Is he...?"

"I'm here Tim; I'm fine thanks to you." Caleb couldn't stop the tears falling, but he couldn't stop smiling either. "You...I'll never be able to thank you, without you...I'd never have made it..." He dropped to his knees and enveloped Tim in a hug.

Nothing was said, and the others stepped away to offer them some privacy; they'd shared things that would bind them together forever. "You ever need any help again; you call me Caleb, promise?"

Caleb nodded. "I...I'm going to try not to have any more days like the last two, but if I do..."

"I don't just mean the big stuff, if you get stuck with your homework...need a friendly ear..."

"Thanks Tim, for everything...I even got my big brother back..."

"That's a pretty good result Caleb; Jacob must be a good guy, if Gibbs let him help..." Tim's eyelids started to close. Jacob helped his brother to his feet. "Come on, I guess Tim needs to sleep, and we need to get you home, Mom and Dad must be out of their minds."

"Sounds good, thank you...all of you, we'd have been sunk without you."

"It's what we do Caleb." Tony patted the boy on the shoulder. "Listen kid, Tim's great for lots of advice, science, computers, geeky stuff, but if you ever need help with the ladies, you just give Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo a call."

"Tony! I am sure his brother is perfectly capable of helping Caleb with any relationship counselling he may require." Ziva linked her arm through Tony's and guided him back to Ducky's car. "Let us get more soup, I am sure we could all use some."

Gibbs shook Jacob's hand. "You did the Corps proud son, I was glad to have you on my team."

"Least I could do, for Caleb, and for Matt..."

"About that, Jacob...his murder will never be solved you know that? It's going to go in the cold case files eventually."

"I know Gibbs, but we got the bastards who killed him, I can live with other people not knowing, we got them and I can live with myself, I'll settle for that."

"Good man, now go, look after your brother. He's a good kid." Gibbs saluted and turned back to the group sitting under the trees just as Kate sat beside a still shivering Tim; he opened his eyes as he felt her presence.

"You should get inside Tim, and we should be going back, we are only allowed a limited time on this plane."

He reached out to her. "Please...don't go...I only just got to...see you..."

"We have to, it's only a matter of time before some passing motorist decides to stop and see why so many people are sitting by the side of the road. Who knows, we may meet again, but not for a very, very long time I hope." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "You're my Superhero Tim."

His eyes opened a little wider at that; if only he wasn't so tired he'd make her stay...she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Tim."

He smiled and let go of her hand. "'Bye Kate...I'm sorry you never got to be a mom...you'd have been great..." His eyes closed once more, he really was so tired...

Kate reeled back as if she'd been scalded, how did he know...? It was her deepest, innermost secret regret, how did he...? Of course, how could she forget? When their minds were joined, Tim would have been a conduit for all their thoughts, even the ones they'd tried to keep hidden from the others...a good man would know all things...

"You ready Kate?" Langer steadied her as she jumped to her feet. "I'm ready, it's been wonderful seeing you all again, even if the circumstances were...difficult."

Abby threw her arms round Kate. "Please stay Kate, we miss you so much."

"I can't stay Abby, I...we, have important work to do in our world, just like you all have in yours. I love my job, and I know Brent does too, until we join Paula in eternal rest, we're going to keep on doing whatever Evenfall asks us to do." Gibbs held on to Abby as Kate and Langer seemed to be fading from sight. "Look out for each other; you're still the best people I ever knew..."

The air shivered slightly and they were gone; all was quiet until Ducky gave a small cough. "I am sorry to interrupt, it must be very difficult to watch them go, however, we have a more pressing concern at hand."

Tim was trembling, and the shadows under his eyes hadn't faded. "Our Timothy requires nourishment and rest Jethro."

"I...I'm good...Ducky..."

"In comparison with how you felt a few hours ago I'm quite sure you are my boy, but I will not be happy until you've been examined in a hospital."

"'Kay...then can...can I go home...?" Tim's eyes were closed before he'd framed the question. Gibbs cast a questioning glance at Ducky. "Can he?"

"To his own home, no. I would suggest he will need a night on IV fluids, after that, I'd like him to have some company, after his experiences there are bound to be some after effects."

"No problema Ducky, he can stay with me 'til he's better..."

"Why you Tony, I am sure McGee would prefer some home cooking to constant take-out."

"Hey! He's my Geek, if anyone takes care of him it's..."

Gibbs' shrill whistle split the air. "He needs rest and quiet, he comes home with me, Doctor's orders, right Duck?"

Ducky grinned. "Indeed Jethro, I thing we can guarantee Timothy will get as much peace and quiet as anyone could possibly need, how he will manage without his computer, now that is another matter."

Tim lay quiet, right now moving was too much effort, and he liked the idea that someone would be looking out for him, he'd felt the weight of responsibility for Caleb for what seemed like an age...he let the chatter and laughter flow over him, it felt good, it felt like home.

THE END


End file.
